


Couples Play Never Have I Ever

by addendum



Series: The First Rule of Buzzfeed: Always Put Shane and Ryan in the Thumbnail [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Shane and Ryan play Never Have I Ever for the newest Buzzfeed video.





	Couples Play Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like they’re out of character here hhhh but I hope you can enjoy nonetheless

As it turned out, Couples Sext For The First Time (the sequel) had worked out in everyone’s favor.

Kelsey, for one, had gotten her five million views—and then some. The last time Ryan checked, the video was at 6,452,300 views. Not bad at all.

Ryan, too, had to admit that the video and it’s aftermath had gone...well. Really well. Great! It had gone great. He had learned his boyfriend was something of a master of seduction which-no offense to Shane-was somewhat of a happy surprise.

A surprise because in all honesty, he wouldn’t have expected his goofy, snarky, long limbed boyfriend to be good at such a thing. But he absolutely was. Since the video, he’d taken to sending Ryan little, teasing messages on the nights when they weren’t together.

_I want to taste you so fucking bad._

_I can’t stop thinking about how you looked last night when you came. So goddamn beautiful_.

It was enough to drive Ryan crazy, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

Presently, Ryan was lying restlessly in bed when his phone went off. Taking it off of the charger, peered at the screen to see who was texting him. It was Shane.

_Thinking about you._

Ryan smiled. That was genuinely sweet, but he had a feeling that Shane had another motive for texting him at 10 pm. Was it still called a booty call when it was your boyfriend doing it?

He went to type out a quick “me too” but saw moving ellipses on his screen, indicating that Shane was already typing. He waited a beat and sure enough, another new message popped up.

_Thinking about last night. You felt so good._

Ryan blushed at the memory. Last night had been pretty incredible. They’d had dinner at Shane’s place and ended up in his bed, writhing and sweaty.

_I love the way you sound when you scream my name, babe. So hot._

There was a stirring in Ryan’s sweatpants, and he groaned. It was too late for this, if he was being honest with himself. He had work the next day; they both did.

_stop turning me on, shane. I should be sleeping_

The next message came almost instantly:

_You’re no fun, but I guess I’ll let you go to bed. Love you._

Ryan sighed with relief, glad that Shane was giving up. He wasn’t sure he could resist if he kept going. Quickly, he sent back his own text.

_love you too, see you on set tomorrow_

_Set for what?_

_the never have I ever vid, remember?_

_O shit, I forgot about that._

Ryan sighed and switched his screen to black, hoping that Shane would just cooperate tomorrow instead of being his obnoxious self.

“Is it okay if we do another video for Kelsey?” Ryan had asked a few days prior.

Shane had looked away, pretending to check his watch before meeting Ryan’s eyes again.

“It has been two months since the last video, hasn’t it?” He said. “Which means-how could I forget? It’s exploit-our-relationship o’clock!”

Ryan laughed dryly, giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

“C’mon, Shane. For me?”

He gave his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, pouting his lips just enough to be adorable but still maintain his dignity. It seemed like he struck the perfect balance, because Shane’s annoyed expression crumbled into a smile.

“.....you play dirty, Bergara.”

Ryan had beamed, knowing that he’d won. Winning felt good. Now, as Ryan drifted off to sleep, he hoped that he’d dream about beating Shane in all of their arguments. 

*****

“Okay, we’ll start off with an easy one.” Kelsey said the next morning. “Have you ever broken a limb?”

Shane flipped his sign over to the side that read _I Have_.

“What can I say?” Shane said in lieu of an explanation. “I was a clumsy kid, and...soccer is more dangerous than it looks.”

“I’m not surprised.” Ryan said. “I’d imagine that living in your body is a lot like being on stilts, and stilts are hard to maneuver.”

“That’s not very nice, Ryan.” Shane said, but he was laughing.

“Whatever. Next question!”

“Never have I ever been in love with Shane Madej.” Shane joked. “Very few people can say they haven’t on this one.”

“I guess I’m in the minority.” Ryan said, flashing his _I Have Not_ sign.

As Shane gasped dramatically, Ryan burst into laughter at his own joke.

“Kidding, kidding!” He said, flipping his sign around.

He looked directly into the camera.

“Or am I? The mystery shall remain....”

“Shut up, Ryan!”

“Alright, lovebirds.” Kelsey chided. “Next question: Have you ever had sex in a public place?”

Ryan cringed. Shane laughed.

“Not yet!” Shane said. “But hey, the day’s not over yet, amiright?”

Ryan shot him a glare.

“My girlfriend and I had sex in a library in college.” He said. “Does that count as a public?”

Shane frowned, setting his sign down on the table in front of them. The expression on his face was one Ryan wasn’t really familiar with, but he could guess what it meant.

“Shane Madej, what is that look you’re giving me?” He teased. “Are you...jealous?”

“Fuck you!”

“Are you seeing this?” Ryan said to the camera. “He’s jealous!”

Shane opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off when Ryan shot him a knowing look. Somehow, that shut him up pretty quickly.

They continued the game for a few more rounds, as Kelsey fired through questions. Have you ever watched Die Hard? Have you ever been outside of the country? Have you ever eaten dog food? And then, finally:

“Have you ever kissed someone on camera?”

Ryan thought about it. Had he kissed anyone on camera? In some student film, or maybe a buzzfeed sket-?

Shane cut off his stream of consciousness by putting a hand on the side of his face, yanking him closer and slamming a kiss to his lips.

“Ugh, Shane!” Ryan cried as he tore away, cheeks turning pink. “That was the least romantic thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Yes, I have kissed someone on camera.” Shane said, holding up his sign proudly. “Thank you for asking!”

Ryan glowered at him without any real malice, wondering if it was possible for him to do one of this videos without Shane Madej managing to make him completely flustered.


End file.
